


when you think happiness (i hope you think that little black dress)

by xavierurban



Series: titans gangbang verse [10]
Category: DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Car Sex, Cunnilingus, Dom Donna Troy, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top, billionaire playboy Richie Grayson, slight exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23234656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xavierurban/pseuds/xavierurban
Summary: dick grayson is supposed to be gathering intel, but his cover is a little preoccupied with showing off the beautiful woman on his arm.----And then there was Donna, looking every bit the goddess she actually is, with her hair and make-up styled to perfection, red-soled Louboutins showing off the length of her legs, and her dress so short that sitting in his lap left her red, silk underwear on display for anyone who dared to look. And therewerethose who dared; it felt like every time Dick looked up, there was someone watching the way his fingers traced along the edges of them, the way his knuckles brushed over the front, pressing more and more firmly until the material was damp against his skin.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Donna Troy
Series: titans gangbang verse [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569364
Comments: 17
Kudos: 83





	when you think happiness (i hope you think that little black dress)

**Author's Note:**

> honestly this is nothing but an excuse to write some shameless wonderbird smut and i’m not even remotely sorry about it. alas, this isn’t as kinky as most of this verse has been so far, but hopefully y’all enjoy it anyway ♥
> 
> title from tim mcgraw by taylor swift

The club was your typical high-end, swankier-than-necessary establishment, at least in appearance, and it had been easy for Richie Grayson to get himself and his plus one put on the guest list. But there was something darker brimming under the club's surface, with every lead in their case leading back to it in a line that was almost _too_ neat.

It could mean total amateurs, or seasoned professionals, and they'd needed to be wary and on-guard during their recon.

Something far more easily said than done when Donna had been nominated as his partner for the op.

Dick knew he cleaned up well himself, had been forced into enough suits throughout his youth that his own slacks and half-buttoned, baby blue dress shirt felt like a second skin.

And then there was Donna, looking every bit the goddess she actually is, with her hair and make-up styled to perfection, red-soled Louboutins showing off the length of her legs, and her dress so short that sitting in his lap left her red, silk underwear on display for anyone who dared to look. And there _were_ those who dared; it felt like every time Dick looked up, there was someone watching the way his fingers traced along the edges of them, the way his knuckles brushed over the front, pressing more and more firmly until the material was damp against his skin. 

It was a stupid idea, sending the two of them in together, because Dick _should_ have been focusing on gathering Intel, but, instead, he'd been distracted every time Donna shifted in his lap, his thoughts running wild with how badly he wanted to have her then and there, to lay her out on that sleek, marble-topped counter and claim her for everyone to see. More than once, Donna's hand around his wrist had been what it took to stop him slipping his hand into her underwear to be closer to her warmth.

It had been a feat of enormous willpower that stopped him from dragging her into one of the bathrooms and fucking her into the wall until there was no denying what they'd just done.

Thank God for Donna's own self-control; it was arguably the only reason they managed to leave with the Intel they'd be there for in the first place.

All bets are off as soon as they leave the club, though, and Dick isn't shy about dragging Donna back into his lap in the back seat of the limousine he'd rented. 

He kisses her like he's starving for it, and she meets every ounce of his enthusiasm with her own. Her nails bite into his shoulders through the thin material of his dress-shirt, and Dick has half a mind to just tear the damn thing off, wanting her closer. But his hands are too busy cupping her breasts through the satin of her dress, and he'd rather _die_ than let go of her now.

Seriously, a pack of hostile aliens or the League of Assassins could attack right now, and he's pretty sure he'd choose to sink into her one last time rather than fight.

She grinds down against him, and Dick groans, pulling away from the kiss to bury his face against her shoulder. The partition is up, he could- He could just-

He shifts, and slips his hand into her underwear, finally getting his fingers inside of her like he's been wanting to for _hours_ , and, fuck, she's already wet for him. He works two fingers into her, curling them and feeling the way she tilts her hips to get him deeper.

"Dick," she gasps, and he trails his mouth up her neck, nipping and sucking as he goes. Her nails dig in harder, and he shudders, his cock jumping with interest.

It would be so easy to push her panties aside, to free himself from his own pants and underwear and fuck into the tight heat of her cunt.

But he refrains, somehow, reminds himself he doesn't want to rush this, wants to take his time and wring every ounce of pleasure that he can out of her. She moans when he presses his thumb against her clit and starts rubbing, his pointer and middle fingers still thrusting in and out of her as she tightens her knees against his thighs.

"C'mon, Donna," he coaxes, fingers spreading to stretch her out before he slips a third one inside, "Show me how bad you want me."

Her head tips back as she moans again, and Dick bites her neck, sucking at her skin until he's sure she'll be sporting a stunning hickey for at least a few days. The thought of the world being able to see that she's _his_ has precum leaking from his cock.

“Baby girl,” he groans, licking up her neck to nip at her jaw, “Come for me, darling.”

Donna clenches around him instantly, soaking his fingers as she comes, and Dick groans, still pumping in and out of her quickly until she’s gushing around him a second time and he has to pull her into a kiss to swallow her shout.

She’s trembling all over, even her breath is shaking as they part, and Dick draws her down to rest against his shoulder as he strokes gently over her slick folds a few times before freeing his hand. He brings it to his mouth, licking over his wrist and palm where her release is dripping down them before he sucks his fingers into his mouth and licks them clean.

“Eros, Grayson,” she mutters, her nails tightening against his shoulders as she clings to him, and Dick gives a bright laugh.

“Don’t worry, princess,” he promises her, his hips rolling up to press his own arousal against her, “I’m not done with you yet.”

Arriving at the hotel seems to take hours, even though it can’t have been more than twenty minutes from start to finish, but Donna has been squirming in his lap, uncomfortable in her wet panties, and Dick feels like he’s about to snap by the time the vehicle stops and the door opens a few moments later.

He eases Donna out before climbing out after her, barely remembering to tip the driver before he’s grabbing her by the hips and pushing her through the doors and across the lobby. She grinds back against him while they wait for the elevator, and Dick can feel eyes on them, but it only keys him up further. He spares a glance for the camera in the elevator when it arrives, but pushes Donna up against the mirrored walls anyway, kissing her hard, his tongue plunging into her mouth as she reaches down to grab his ass with both hands and rocks forwards against him.

They end up missing their floor because they didn’t press the button, and Donna shakes with mirth as she buries her face in Dick’s shoulder. His face is red as they wait for the elevator to come back down, but still he sends a smug grin back at the unlucky guests who’d joined them when they finally reach their floor.

Their laughter echoes down the halls as they race to their room, and Dick nearly fumbles the keycard several times because Donna reaches around him to start undoing his belt and then his fly. When they finally stumble into the room, Dick is quick to turn and press Donna back against the door, kissing her senseless as his fingers dip back into her wet underwear and start teasing along her folds.  
  
She pushes against him, and Dick groans at the show of strength when she turns them and slams Dick back against the wall next to the door. His head tips back, a moan tearing from his throat when she shoves her hand down his pants and immediately starts jerking him off with rough strokes that are eased only by his own leaking precum.

“Fuck, Donna,” he groans, bucking up into her grip, and he withdraws his own hand, moving instead to drag her closer by her hips and then leaning in to kiss her. He whines into her mouth when she draws him to the very edge and then lets go, hooking her ankle around his leg as she turns them once more.

"Down," she tells him, and Dick obeys before he even makes the conscious decision to do so, sliding down to his knees before her. He wets his lips, watching with bright eyes as she shimmies out of her underwear only to let them remain hanging from the ankle she hooks over Dick's shoulder. Her hand settles into his hair, and she drags him in closer, face-first into her lap, and Dick groans at the scent of her.

She doesn't have to ask; Dick dives in of his own volition, dragging his tongue between the folds of her cunt, right up to her clit. He licks at it once before moving back down, taking his time as he licks deeper between her lips until his tongue finally breaches her.

She's so wet already, just like he knew she would be, and it slicks his chin as he buries himself deeper and licks into her with alternating thrusts and strokes of his tongue. The heel of her shoe digs into his spine as she pushes him closer, and Dick moves to get his hands on the fronts of her thighs, shoving her dress up higher until she's completely exposed. One hand slides lower until his fingers can work over her clit, and she gives a sharp cry as she thrusts herself against his face.

Her scent is so strong down here, and Dick thinks that he'd gladly drown in it if it meant she kept making noises like that. Her hips keep shifting in tight little circles as he works her over, and he lets out a moan of his own when she comes, hot and gushing over his tongue, another when he actually swallows.

He starts to pull back, wants to look up at her and see the way her cheeks have likely flushed, the way her chest is probably heaving, but her grip in his hair tightens as she grinds against his face again.

He smooths his hand down her thigh, feels the way it trembles under his touch as he shifts to help support her better. The grip in his hair lets up slightly, and Dick pulls back just enough to take a few panting breaths, exhaling warmth over her sensitive skin and making her shiver. His fingers slip from her clit, trailing through slick folds before he slides two of them into her and curls them. At the same time, he presses forward again and lavs his tongue over the sensitive bundle of nerves before taking it between his lips, his tongue flicking up and down over it until she's crying out, her hips pumping against him desperately.

He fucks his fingers into her faster, _deeper_ , and she gives a reedy whine as she clamps down around them and comes again. Dick keeps going, keeps laving attention on her clit and pumping his fingers in and out as she twitches and whines against him, overwhelmed by the stimulation.

Eventually, he pulls back, dips his head so he can lick at the slick trails sliding down her thigh, following it back up into her cunt and licking up the mess inside her. Her legs shake, and her nails scratch against his scalp as she drags her fingers through his hair.

She cries his name, her head hitting the wall with a dull thunk as she throws it back, and, fuck, he did that. He's the one who keeps pushing her right over the edge until she's trembling, and he wants _more_. Wants her over him, under him, it doesn't even matter; he just wants _her_ \- however she'll have him - as long as it ends in her screaming on his cock.

He pulls back with a slick sound, looks up at her with his mouth and chin drenched in her fluids, and tells her as much.

“Let me fuck you, baby girl,” he begs, blinking up at her and watching the way her chest heaves with ever panting breath she takes, “I wanna make you feel so good, Don. Fill you up and make you scream on my cock, feel how wet you can get me when you cum on it. Please, Donna, let me, _let me_.”

Donna’s eyes are blown wide when she finally looks down at him, and Dick’s stomach clenches with need as she drags her fingers through his hair. She doesn’t actually say anything, but he can see the permission in her eyes, and he moans in anticipation.

She plants the sole of her shoe on his chest, the heel just barely digging in when she uses it to push him down onto the floor. She descends upon him like a tempest, tearing his shirt open and sending buttons skittering across the floor as she straddles him, and Dick arches off the floor with a moan as she rakes her nails down his chest. She grinds down against him, and Dick snaps into action, his fingers finding the zipper at the back of her dress and pulling it down before he lifts the fabric up and off. Her bra is the next thing to go, tossed across the room in a hurry so that he can get his hands on her. He cups her breasts reverently, his thumbs brushing back and forth over her nipples until they harden under his ministrations. Her head tips back as she moans, her hips rolling against him, and Dick swears she's never been more beautiful than she is in that moment, naked but for her shoes, with her nipples pebbled and her cunt glistening with slick.

He wants to fucking _devour_ her.

He drags himself upwards, putting those well-worked abdominal muscles to use, and gets his mouth on one of her breasts, kissing and licking over her skin as she gasps and tightens her knees around his hips. Her hands settle on his shoulders as she pushes her chest out, and Dick is all too happy to take the invitation, his mouth closing around her as he starts to suck.

"Fuck, Dick," she groans, and he hums, tongue flicking over the sensitive nub between his lips. Her grip tightens in response, and she digs her nails in once more as she drags her hands down to his chest, "Fuck, is there anything that mouth can't do?"

Dick groans, rolls his own hips up against her as his cheeks flush with embarrassment, and she lets out a breathless laugh.

She shoves him back down harshly, and Dick whines at the loss, but it flies from his mind the moment Donna starts dragging his pants down. He lifts his hips to help her, and then his pants and his briefs are down around his knees and she doesn't wait, doesn't hesitate for a second before sinking down on his cock.

Dick moans, the wet heat of her passage chasing everything but burning pleasure from his mind for several long moments as he rolls his hips to sheath himself deeper. She clenches around him as she raises herself up, sinks back down on him slowly, so fucking slowly he's sure she must be able to feel every inch of him filling the empty spaces inside her.

She still fits him like a glove, just as she always has, and Dick shivers at the thought. No one man could ever possess Donna Troy, and he's honoured to have this piece of her, to be permitted to carve this space out for himself inside of her.

Neither of them has the patience to keep this slow, torturous pace for long, though, and it's Donna who breaks first, Donna who plants her hands on Dick's midriff and leverages herself up so she can ride him faster. Dick's own hands grip her hips tightly, dragging her back down every time she lifts herself up and punching little gasps and moans out of her as his cock drags along the velvet walls of her cunt.

"Jesus, Donna," he groans, his hands sliding up her sides to the dip of her waist to support her as she fucks herself hard and fast on his dick, "You have no idea how good you feel, baby girl. So fucking _tight_ , God."

She nearly pulls right off of him every time she raises herself up, and Dick whines at the way she clamps around the head to keep him inside before she presses back down.

"Beautiful," he tells her, hands moving even higher to cup her breasts as they bounce under the force of her movement. He squeezes, spreading them apart, and she throws her head back with a gasp, "Fuck, Donna, _Donna_."

"Dick," she groans, fucks herself even faster, and he lowers his gaze, heat rippling through him as he watches the way his cock is sheathed again and again by her cunt.

He lets go of her with one hand so he can reach between them and rub at her clit, and she cries out as she tries to grind forward against his fingers. Wet pools around his cock, dripping down it as she comes, and it causes the most arousing sounds each time Dick fucks up into her.

"Dick," she says again, voice creeping higher as she whimpers, "Yes, Dick, yes. So good."

He pinches her nipple with one hand, and brushes the pad of his thumb back and forth over her clit with the other, and he feels the way her thighs tremble around him. He presses down harder, rubbing circles against her clitoris, and she shouts as she clamps down around him like a vice, trapping his cock in the wet heat of her cunt as she comes once more.

She falls against him, and Dick twists his hand into her hair, uses his grip to pull her up into a kiss. She whimpers into his mouth as he continues his assault on her clit, and her body shakes against his as she determinedly resumes the rise and fall of her hips. But she’s flagging, and Dick can see it, and it wouldn’t be right to make her do all the work, would it?

He lifts her off of him, and wraps an arm around her lower back before he rolls over. He kicks at his pants and underwear until they're fully off, and then kneels between Donna's legs, spreading them wide and dragging them up over his own thighs so her hips are tilting up.

He pushes back into her with a groan, lets her wrap her legs around his upper back before he leans forward with one hand on the ground next to her face for support. From this close, Dick can see how flushed she is, her cheeks a stunning shade of pink, and he revels in watching the pink get darker and darker as he pounds into her.

She grabs at his arms, nails biting in and dragging down as her moans begin to blend together, growing in volume until she's all but screaming.

"Dick," she cries out, and he snaps his hips into her even harder, brings his free hand down to rub over her clit until she _is_ screaming, until she's squeezing around him tightly and pulling his own orgasm from him like a tidal wave.

He fucks her through it, and then presses in deep as he bends to kiss her, stealing her breath away before she's even fully regained it. Her legs tremble, slipping down his back, and Dick breaks the kiss so he can pull away and help ease her down to the ground.

"Fuck," she mutters, throwing her arm across her eyes as her chest heaves, _"Fuck."_

Dick hums his agreement as he slips out of her and stretches out at her side, his fingers trailing up and down her thigh a few times before he curls two fingers into her cunt.

_"Dick,"_ she warns.

At least, he assumes it's meant to be a warning, but the way she squeezes her thighs together, practically trapping his hand in place, seems to counteract it.

"Donna," he says back, grinning against her shoulder as he tucks in close to her. He thrusts his fingers deeper, and they both shudder at the squelching sound they make as he pushes their cum around inside her. He kisses her shoulder, and fucks his fingers in and out of her in slow drags as her breath hitches and her hips circle back against the floor.

"Oh, God," she whines, and she reaches down to grab at Dick's wrist - but she doesn't actually push him away, so he sees no reason not to continue. He slips a third finger into her, and thrusts in and out more shallowly, his hand curving up so he can grind the heel of his palm into her clit.

She sobs at that, and Dick leans in to kiss her, fucking his tongue into her mouth in time with his fingers. Finally, she relaxes against him, kissing him back, and Dick takes his time drawing one final orgasm from her. He licks his fingers clean when he's done, and feels his cock attempting to stir again at the heated look Donna gives him as he does.

"You're a Goddamned menace, Dick Grayson," she mutters, and Dick can't help but laugh, bright and carefree in a way that he doesn't often feel anymore.

"But you love me anyway," he says, and, years ago, there would have been trepidation in his voice, a lingering doubt in his own statement, but there's none of that now, and Donna fixes him with the most radiant smile as she reaches out to touch his cheek.

"Of course I do," she murmurs.

Dick smiles, and tucks his blushing face into her shoulder as he breathes in her scent. He knows they should get up, that he should help her to the bathroom and maybe draw them a bath, since he’s not sure his legs won’t turn to jelly if he tries to stay up in the shower, that, at the very least, he should carry Donna to the bedroom so they can lay somewhere more comfortable, but.

Well, she looks so peaceful, stretched out next to him, and he knows it means he’s done a good job satiating her, and it makes _him_ feel at peace, too.

Maybe he’ll just lay there with her a few minutes longer, just until he’s sure he can actually stand without falling back onto his ass immediately.

Yeah.

Just a few minutes longer.


End file.
